Rank of Sannin Tournament
Note: WE HAVE ENOUGH ENTRIES! I'M AFRAID THAT THERE WILL BE NO MORE PARTICIPANTS FROM THIS POINT ON! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) THE NEW TOURNAMENT HAS BEGUN!!! This tournament will be another branch tournament. This will follow after the Shinobi World Tournament! This tournament will test characters that are Jonin levels to fight each other and see of who's the best! (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 23:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Note: When you see a signature from the Naruto Fanon Proctor, then new updates has appeared. Match Selections *This will be a branch tournament *The pairs will be randomly paired up, so don't whine of who your versing. *If there happens to be more people than usual, then the Proctor can decide of who gets out or if a battle can happen. *This match selection will be different. The whole tournament is designed to make sure that only 4 characters are left. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) A tournament bracket will be made at this week at an unknown time! Please be wary! Rules The same as the Shinobi World Tournament, but I'll put those here instead of going there. * Only one character from each user is allowed * No new jutsus may be added during the time period from which the match starts to its end * All use of jutsu must be reasonable within that character's abilities * If you wish to give up, meerly say "I surrender" on your next reply * You are allowed only one reply during each person's turn (To keep it fair) * All use of weapons and jutsus are allowed * Leaving the area (in the RP fight) will result in a complete disqualification * This is meant to be fun and to bring the wiki members together as a group through ninja fighting so in the ideals of sportsmanship, keep insults as small as possible (trash talk is still allowed, just keep it low). New Rules * Those of you who are characters from the other world! You MAY NOT participate this area. Only Chunins and Jonins may participate. Tokubetsu Jonins are not allowed. * Since I'm officially a proctor, I get the power to stop any battle and to judge of what happens! * Characters that are rank of Genins are an exception, but they must be checked thoroughly before entering in. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:44, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * When it's down to the final 4, the four will have a 2 week break for new jutsus and such. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) * Canon and filler characters from the Naruto Series may not be used! -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) * Characters cannot be cheap! Like starting off with a Rasengan and a Chidori! You need to have a big reason of how you knew this technique! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 17:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) * I'm starting to think that being a little too organized can be wrong. So, starting on the date, February 14t, you may start battling for two weeks, but, YOU MUST BE DONE BY THEN! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Prize Will be the first ever people to get the rank of "Sannin"! They might as well close to as God Mods. Now, the first three winners of the tournament will be ranked as "Sannin"! There will still be ranked as a first, second, and third. When the final four are left, I'll arrange that later! Agree For those of who agree to the terms, put down your name and you'll be checked up first, and then you'll be qualified to the tournament. Now, if your character cannot make it to the tournament, they'll be put down from the tournament. List of Entrees Note: Make sure that you put down of who's being played by... *Ryuka Uchiha (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Achrones150 *Scarr Eromalc (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Haru Mclean Namikaze *Suzaku Hyuga (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Seireitou *Toshiro Hatake (This contestant is eligible to participate! played by Narutokurosaki547 *Fukumaden Uchiha (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by ANBU100 *Suzana Ryu (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Cold hard steel *Tokaru (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk * Luke Uchiha (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Ten Tailed Fox * Semoiya Secoiya (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by The dark ninja * Artemis Hyuuchiiha (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Haku711 * Ahatake Kurosaki (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Darknesslover5000 * Evan Herane (This contestant is eligible to participate!) played by Evan6789 Tournament Bracket The first round is the 12 names listed below, and they battle each other. Look carefully of who you're versing. The second round is what I called: "The Two Unlucky Drop-Outs". This is where four people are unluckily chosen to verse for an extra battle and are paired up among the four. There are two battles, the victor from the two are then proceeded to the Final Four. The third round is the Final Four. When you win, you proceed to the finals and is immediately ranked as Sannin. When you lose, you're proceeded to the fourth round. The fourth round is to rank third and fourth. This round only consists of two people. The winner of the two people are ranked as Sannin and wins third, while the loser gets nothing but fourth. The last round is the finals. Once you get into the finals, you're immediately ranked as Sannin. But, the two are to battle for fun to see which Sannin is better. If there are any concerns or problems, talk to Rasengan888. Schedule First Round *'Note:' This is the battle room. START AT February 14th! BATTLES MUST END AT MARCH 20th. *'Note#2:' I WILL BE CHECKING! 1. First battle: Scarr Eromalc vs. Toshiro Hatake. (Winner: ???) 2. Second battle: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Ahatake Kurosaki. (Winner: Ahatake Kurosaki) 3. Third battle: Suzana Ryu vs. Artemis Hyuuchiiha. (Winner: ???) 4. Fourth battle: Suzaku Hyuga vs. Evan Herane. (Winner: Evan Herane) 5. Fifth battle: Fukumaden Uchiha vs. Luke Uchiha. (Winner: ???) 6. Sixth battle: Tokaru vs. Semoiya Secoiya. (Winner: ???) Second Round (The Two Unlucky Drop Outs) *'Note:' DONT'T START Yet *'Starts at:' Battle Room starts at March 20th, Start at 18:00! (a.k.a. 1:00 P.M. for Eastern) *'Ends at:' April 5th, BETTER BE DONE! 1. Drop-out Match, First Battle: Random vs. Random 2. Drop-out Match, Second Battle: Random vs. Random Third Round (Final Four) *'Note:' DONT'T START Yet *'Starts at:' Battle Room starts at April 5th, Start at 15:00! (10:00 A.M. for Eastern) *'Ends at:' April 18th, BETTER BE DONE! 1. Final Four, First Battle: ? vs. ? 2. Final Four, Second Battle: ? vs. ? Fourth Round (The Rank of Third) *'Note:' DONT'T START Yet *'Starts at:' Battle Room starts at April 18th, Start at 20:20! (3:20 P.M. for Eastern) *'Ends at:' April 25th, BETTER BE DONE! Third Rank Battle: ? vs. ? Fifth Round (Championship) *'Note:' DONT'T START Yet *'Starts at:' Battle Room starts at April 25th, Start at 18:10! (1:10 P.M. for Eastern) *'Ends at:' May 1st, BETTER BE DONE! Rank of Sannin Champion: ? vs. ? Awards Ceremony *'Note:' DONT'T START Yet *'Starts at:' Starts at May 1st, Start at 20:00! (3:00 P.M. for Eastern) Rank of Sannin Tournament: Awards Ceremony